


Asking

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: There were traditions, but when had they ever followed the rules?





	

Killian pulled his jacket from the back of the chair and winced at the sound of metal rolling on the floor of the sheriff’s station. David beat him too it and plucked the silver ring from the ground. The prince rolled it between his fingers letting the yellow stone catch the light.

“Hook, I didn’t know you cared.”

Killian snatched it from his hand and held it tight in his fist. David raised his eyebrows; “Is there something you need to ask me?”

Killian shook his head. David sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the desk.

“I am her father, it is traditional.”

It was tradition, not so much in this realm these days, but in the Enchanted Forest Killian would have to beg on bended knee before her parents before he could even approach a princess with the question. They weren’t in the Enchanted Forest and she wasn’t that sort of princess.

“The only person I need to ask is Emma.”

David’s silence let the tension between them build. He broke it with an easy shrug.

“You’re right. It’s Emma’s choice. You think you’re ready for this?”

“I think we are. I am, I hope she is too,” A nervous grin hitched Killian’s lips, “I won’t know unless I ask.”

David rubbed a hand across his face before fixing Killian with a hard stare.

“There are still times when Emma wants to run away from what she wants rather than embracing it.”

Killian wasn’t sure what to say in reply to that statement of fact so he held his tongue. David pushed away from the desk and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. The prince didn’t look at him as he settled his collar and made to walk out of the building.

“Should you need to get someone to stay still while you ask them a question; handcuffs and keys are in the second drawer.”

David turned round in time to see the shocked look on Killian’s face. He jabbed a finger at him and said; “That’s not a blessing, you won’t get that until Emma comes to me happy with her answer. And just remember my daughter held a knife to your throat within an hour of meeting you; that kind of thing runs in the family.”

David marched out of the building without looking back. Killian remained still for a long while as he thought about the words of the man he considered his friend and hoped would soon become his father-in-law. Emma had walls, ones he’d scaled and by her own words removed, but when faced with an emotionally difficult situation she would still thought of flight first, even as she dug her heels in and fought. He opened his hand and looked at the ring glinting on his palm. She had panicked when he gave her Liam’s ring in Camelot, they had been to hell and back since then, but she might choose to run again. With a sigh he used his hook to open the second drawer and stared at the handcuffs that rested within. 

His laughter echoed around the station as he shut the drawer without removing the cuffs. He was confident in their love that he didn’t need to tie Emma down to get her answer to his offer of marriage. He tossed the ring in the air and caught it with a smile which faltered as a voice from the doorway asked: “What treasure you got there pirate?”

He looked up to find Emma looking at him with a grin on her face. All of his romantic plans vanished and he tossed the ring to her.

“Marry me?”

She held the ring between her thumb and finger, sighting him through it.

“Get over here and ask me properly.”

Killian took three fast steps and fell on to one knee at her feet. He held his hand out for the ring, but Emma caught his hook and slipped the circle of silver over the point.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

He pulled her to him and they tumbled to the ground in a messy embrace. 

“I’m supposed to give you the ring Swan.”

She laughed at him and touched her left ring finger to the point of his hook. There were words they could have said, but as the ring slid from his hook on too her finger they both knew they anything else would be a formality after this, in their own hearts they were wed and as dictated by the tradition of a hundred realms he kissed the bride.


End file.
